


Words

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Casual Sex, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Light Angst, Office Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: It started with just casual sex, but then you realize you care for him more than you wish you did. Is there a possibility that he cares for you as well or you’re just a toy in his arms? And what’s hiding behind his charming Hollywood smile?
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it’s a bit messy, but I litterally wrote this fic in one sitting, please be gentle to me xD

It was quite late when you finished work and switched off the lamp on your table. The office was dark except for the only light on the opposite side of the corridor. Maxwell was still there.

These were hard times for Black Gold Cooperative. Maxwell kept smiling and hiding his anxiety behind his charismatic mask of a successful businessman people were used to see on TV. Maxwell was always great at keeping a public face. But you knew. Day by day it was getting harder and harder to pretend everything was okay. The oil wells were empty; Max had plenty of debts. To survive, the company needed a miracle.

You sighed deeply as you looked at the light, fingers drumming nervously against the desk. You really wanted to support him somehow, but wasn’t sure if it would be okay to knock on his door right now, even considering your… relationship. _Especially_ considering your relationship.

* * *

You remembered very well how it started. You’ve just begun working for Black Gold a couple of weeks before Christmas. There was a huge party planned right there in the office before the holidays, but you still didn’t feel very much at ease in the new environment. That evening you also were still in the office, trying to figure out some stuff considering your new responsibilities. All the colleagues were gone, so the sound of footsteps almost caused you to flinch.

“Miss y/n, working late?”

Maxwell Lord himself was leaning at the door frame. He looked a bit tired, his usually perfectly combed hair was a tiny bit messy, the tie loosened, but the smirk on his face was charming as always.

“Yeah, I... was already leaving, actually.”

“That’s right, we all need proper rest,” Max nodded.

He kept eyeing you while you were collecting your things, and it made you a little flustered.

“You look great today, by the way,” he said all of a sudden.

“Uh, thank you, Mr. Lord...” you mumbled, taken aback by an unexpected compliment.

“Hey. It’s just you and me here, right? I wouldn’t mind if you just called me Maxwell,” he winked. “So, have you already chosen what to wear for the Christmas party?”

“Oh, actually… I didn’t really plan to go.”

“Huh? Why is that?” he frowned.

“Well... I’m just still new here and feel a bit like, you know, fish out of water,” you shrugged.

“So? This party is a great opportunity to blend in.”

“Okay, I… will think of it,” you replied with a polite smile.

“No, I insist,” Maxwell said softly as he reached out to stroke your arm. “I _really_ want to see you there.”

“You do?..” you blurted in surprise.

“Of course,” he grinned, letting his hand slide down your arm to catch your palm. You shivered as he pressed his lips against the back of your hand. He totally enjoyed the effect he produced with this courteous gesture.

“I'll see you tomorrow, y/n.”

* * *

At that moment, for the first time you felt the spark of attraction between the two of you. Of course you came to the party. You chose your prettiest dress, and it wasn’t left unnoticed. After a couple of drinks you and Maxwell were dancing, he held you close, you could smell the scent of his cologne and all this felt amazing. After some more drinks and flirting you found yourself in his office, pinned against the wall as he kissed you feverishly.

Your first sex happened soon after the holidays, in this same office after everyone left. You were on his desk, desperately gripping onto his shoulders, trying not to make too much noise while each thrust of his hips brought you closer and closer to the blissful edge. Nuzzling into the crook of your neck, he peppered your skin with soft kisses and whispered sweet nothings on your ear, calling you _“his good girl”_ , _“his sweetheart”_.

The next couple of days you both acted like nothing happened, and then you were in his arms again. And again.

It was so crazy, so untypical of you, always such a serious and reasonable young woman... It was such an incredibly vulgar thing to sleep with your boss... At times, when you were lying sleepless in bed, you thought you should quit it, and then you couldn’t. There was something about the way he looked at you with these dark brown eyes of his - no one ever looked at you like this before.

It was just sex. And maybe it wasn’t all that wrong for the two grown up and conscious people... Until you started to realize there was something more, at least from your part. You started catching yourself on a thought that you wanted to just talk with him, to be with him... You _cared_ for him. Did he care for you? You weren’t so sure.

Sometimes though, when his son visited the office and you chatted with the boy, you caught Maxwell’s gaze, and you could swear you felt tenderness in it. But maybe it wasn’t addressed to you. It could be just for Alistair, as you knew for sure Maxwell loved his child more than anyone else in the world. He might be happy the two of you were getting along, but then again it might be only your fantasy. Because the time passed and your relationship didn’t go any further than casual flirt and casual sex. 

In his arms you were “his sweetheart”, “his good girl”... But what did these words mean to him? They were just _words_ , and nothing else.

* * *

To tell the truth, you also realized Maxwell had plenty of stuff to think of, apart from any relationships. Black Gold was in trouble and the trouble was getting really huge. Max was often angry and stressed, although he tried his best not to show anyone including his employees how nervous he really was.

It was one of those nights when he worked late again. You finished all your daily tasks, switched off the computer, and when its processor stopped buzzing, in the silence you could hear the sound of Maxwell’s voice as he was speaking by the phone. The voice was anxious, worried. Max clearly tried making excuses, tried to convince someone that everything was under control, but apparently it didn’t work. When he hung up and fell silent, you decided to check on him.

“Max?..” you asked softly as you walked into the room. “Are you okay?”

He lifted his eyes from the papers, blinking at you, then tried to smile, but it looked more like a painful grimace.

“Fine!” he said, getting up and screwing one of the papers into a ball in his fist. “I’m absolutely, totally fine! Come here.”

He tossed away the crumpled paper, made a step towards you and roughly pulled you closer. You gasped as his lips crushed on yours. The kiss was rough and messy, all teeth and tongue. It was angry and possessive. You felt the desk under your backside, something fell on the floor, but Maxwell couldn’t care less. At this moment he scared you, but at the same time you couldn’t deny you instantly felt the heat of arousal rising in your core.

You both panted as he pulled away only to turn you around, making you bend over the desk. You could feel his hands on your thighs as he pushed the skirt of your dress up. A whimper escaped you as his palm firmly pressed between your legs.

“Already so wet for me, such a good girl,” he hissed on your ear, pressing you against the table surface, his breath hot on your skin. The next moment he practically ripped the underwear off you - you heard the thin fabric tearing apart and felt the head of his cock pressing against your folds.

“You like that, huh?” he hushed, teasing your entrance. “Want me inside you?”

“Y-yes…” you mumbled in a shaky voice. “Please, Max…”

Damn. Was it wrong to be so turned on when he treated you like that?

You had no time to think it over because he rocked his hips, sinking into you to the hilt with one deep and hard thrust. You could hardly bite back an obscene moan as he set a rough, punishing pace, pounding into you almost painfully, but the pleasure, oh… The pleasure was way stronger. You loved the grunting noises he was making, the way his fingers dug into your soft flesh, the way he was filling you up and stretching you out... The way you were all _his_. 

It didn’t take long before you felt him twitching inside of you. Panting, Max leaned in again, one of his hands wrapped around your throat almost tenderly, while another one found your throbbing clit.

“Ready to come for me, sweetheart?”

And you surrendered. Enormous wave of pure bliss washed over you, leaving you a trembling and whimpering mess underneath him. He followed you almost immediately, hissing through gritted teeth, and for a while you both couldn’t even move, getting down from your high.

* * *

Everything was so fast and intense, your legs were still shaking as you got into the taxi Max called for you. 

He gently kissed you goodnight before closing the door, and you felt your heart aching with something you couldn’t quite explain. Just couldn’t find the right words, even for yourself.

* * *

The next day Maxwell invited you to his office during the day.

“What’s that?” you asked, trying to smile at him in the most casual way possible.

“I got a present for you,” he smirked, getting a beautifully wrapped box from one of his drawers and handing it to you. “Here. Open it.”

Frowning, you opened the box. Inside you saw a beautiful and obviously expensive set of lingerie.

“I just felt a bit bad about ruining your panties yesterday,” Maxwell shrugged. “Thought you need a little compensation for them. Do you like it?..”

“Max…”

“What’s that, sweetheart, anything wrong?” he frowned.

“It’s beautiful, Max, but I... I can’t take it.”

“Of course you can. Why wouldn’t you?”

“I... I can’t receive such presents from you, just can’t,” you shook your head. “Don’t you understand, Maxwell? All this... Everything that’s happening between us... It’s already embarrassing enough. I don’t wanna feel like you’re buying me, okay? It’s… Just not right. I’m not your toy after all.”

For a long moment Maxwell just stood there glaring at you, and you wished with all your heart that you could read what was on his mind.

“Alright then,” he said in a cold voice, taking the box from your hands and tossing it back into the drawer. “You… should probably go back to work, y/n.”

You nodded and simply left the room. You just didn’t know what else to say.

* * *

And now you were sitting at your table looking at the light on the opposite end of the corridor, and couldn’t decide what to do. It’s been a week since you and Max had this conversation. You didn’t talk to each other ever since. You should probably get over it. Get over _him_. But you just couldn’t. Deep inside you still cared.

So you got up and went towards the light.

It was unusually quiet in his office. The door wasn’t closed.

“Max?..” you called out carefully, before entering the room.

Maxwell Lord was sitting at his desk, face buried in his hands.

“Max…” you repeated as you gently placed your hand on his shoulder.

When he looked up at you, his eyes were sore.

“Nothing is going right, y/n,” he said in a broken voice. “Nothing is going right and my entire business is going to hell... Shit, why am I even telling you this? You’re a smart girl, you see it yourself... You see, I tried. I tried really hard, for my son and all... I want a better future for him. But everything’s going to hell, I keep failing, and I... Goddamn…” he rubbed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, “I’ve… never felt so _alone_.”

You’ve never seen him like that before. Vulnerable. Exposed. _Real_. Right now he wasn’t a charismatic man with a Hollywood smile from TV screen. He was just Max. Something told you not many people saw him like that. And maybe… Just maybe, if he chose to open up to you, from all people… Maybe you really meant something for him?

“You’re not alone, Max,” you said simply, letting your fingers run through his hair in a soothing gesture. “I’m here, okay? It’s gonna be alright.”

He looked at you for a second before taking your hand in his.

“Come here,” he whispered, the tone of his voice so different from that night a week ago. He gently pulled you onto his lap and you wrapped your arms around him. 

And then he kissed you. This time the kiss was soft and tender, and no more words were needed.

Sometimes the kisses can tell you more than words.


End file.
